Mike Bullen
Mike Bullen '(born '''Michael J. Bullen '''on 13th January 1960 in Bramhall, Cheshire) is an English screenwriter, responsible for the creation of [[Cold Feet|''Cold Feet]]. Bullen grew up in the West Midlands, where he attended 'Solihull School and later Magdalene College, Cambridge. He left with a degree in history of art and became a radio producer for the BBC World Service. Unhappy with the quality of British television targeted at people his age, Bullen took a course in screenwriting and developed a one-off comedy drama for Granada Television. This led to the commissioning of ''Cold Feet. The series won Bullen the Writer of the Year award at the 2003 British Comedy Awards. He wrote two more series for Granada; Life Begins, which ran for three years, and All About George, which ran for only one. In addition to writing the series, Bullen has appeared in several guest roles; an Actor, Episodes written by Mike Bullen Series 1 * Pilot (30th March 1997) * Series 1, Episode 1 (15th November 1998) * Series 1, Episode 2 (22nd November 1998) * Series 1, Episode 3 (29th November 1998) * Series 1, Episode 4 (6th December 1998) * Series 1, Episode 5 (13th December 1998) * Series 1, Episode 6 (20th December 1998) Series 2 * Series 2, Episode 1 (26th September 1999) * Series 2, Episode 2 (3rd October 1999) * Series 2, Episode 3 (10th October 1999) * Series 2, Episode 4 (17th October 1999) * Series 2, Episode 5 (24th October 1999) * Series 2, Episode 6 (31st October 1999) Series 3 * Series 3, Episode 1 (12th November 2000) * Series 3, Episode 4 (26th November 2000) * Series 3, Episode 5 (3rd December 2000) * Series 3, Episode 8 (26th December 2000) Series 4 * Series 4, Episode 1 (18th November 2001) * Series 4, Episode 2 (19th November 2001) * Series 4, Episode 3 (25th November 2001) * Series 4, Episode 4 (26th November 2001) (Co-credited with Mark Chappell) * Series 4, Episode 5 (2nd December 2001) * Series 4, Episode 6 (3rd December 2001) * Series 4, Episode 7 (9th December 2001) * Series 4, Episode 8 (10th December 2001) Series 5 * Series 5, Episode 1 (23rd February 2003) * Series 5, Episode 2 (2nd March 2003) * Series 5, Episode 3 (9th March 2003) (Co-credited with Matt Greenhalgh) * Series 5, Episode 4 (16th March 2003) Series 6 * Series 6, Episode 1 (5th September 2016) * Series 6, Episode 2 (12th September 2016) * Series 6, Episode 3 (19th September 2016) * Series 6, Episode 4 (26th September 2016) * Series 6, Episode 6 (10th October 2016) (Co-credited with John Forte) * Series 6, Episode 7 (17th October 2016) (Co-credited with Loren McLoughlin and Amy Roberts) * Series 6, Episode 8 (24th October 2016) Series 7 * Series 7, Episode 1 (8th September 2017) * Series 7, Episode 2 (15th September 2017) * Series 7, Episode 3 (22nd September 2017) (Co-credited with James Wood) * Series 7, Episode 4 (29th September 2017) (Co-credited with James Wood) * Series 7, Episode 5 (6th October 2017) * Series 7, Episode 6 (13th October 2017) * Series 7, Episode 7 (20th October 2017) Series 8 * Series 8, Episode 1 (14th January 2019) * Series 8, Episode 2 (21st January 2019) * Series 8, Episode 6 (18th February 2019) Series 9 * Series 9, Episode 1 (13th January 2020) * Series 9, Episode 3 (27th January 2020) (Co-credited with James Capel) Category:Cold Feet writers Category:Cold Feet crew